


Accepting something new

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: The hidden star [7]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, outertale, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 00:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20200669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Error sighed as the click of the door closing signaled they had left. What they even mean by have fun alone? He could guess a few things, but he was positive they didn’t know. It’s not like it’d happen anyways.Outer’s phone dinged, his was upstairs since he rarely used it aside from finding knitting patterns and the occasional call. His besties face was contorted in confusion, and he texted them back, another ding and the resident sans grew flustered and angry.“What’s all that about?” He questioned, curious to why the apparent conversation his friend was having abruptly ended.“Another friend teasing me about something dumb.” Error perked up hearing this and smiled.“I’d always love some more ammunition you know.”“Of course ya do, Star.” Outer grinned, but not the everyday one like almost all the sans’ had plastered on their face, this one was more genuine, and Error loved it.[Any idea for an ending to this? Give me some in the comments! :)]





	Accepting something new

“Haven’t you noticed how close my Pops and Outer are?” Pj whispered to Blue as his eyes trailed to Error and the resident sans sitting next to each other, conversing and sharing theories or general comments on the TV show they were watching, UnderNovela. 

Blue slowly turned his head to him with stars in his eyes, then started to nod enthusiastically.

“They’ve been low-ey flirting for weeks, I can’t get either of them to stop talking about the other. I may or may not have secretly always shipped it.” Blue winked as he explained, “Even when Error and Ink were together, he and Outer were super close. At the time it was platonic, but now. I have a feeling it isn’t.”

“Tell me about it, most of the time Pops talks about ‘em.” Paper sighed, “Wait. You shipped it even when Dad and Pops were together?” He questioned, nearly breaking his whispering. After all, the people they were talking about were just a yard or two away.

“Yup, but to be fair, Honey did and still does too. He never really did trust Ink all that much.” Blue spared a glanced up, and then whispered rushed “ _ I got an idea, follow me. _ ”

Hurridly, the swap sans ran out of the living room, confusing everyone in it. It was hard to tell where he went, but PJ knew it wasn’t the bathroom. Paper followed after, giving the excuse he was going to see what’s up with Blue.

“Idea?” The skelinkton aked as he entered through the open door to the hobby room, closing it behind him, Blue beckoned him over to the two lopsided and slightly patchy bean bags. A few beans popped out from the poor patchwork, “You gonna spill the  _ beans _ ?”

The swap sans furrowed his eyebrows in anger and pinched his nasal bridge, clearly disappointed.

“The magnificent Blue doesn’t approve of that pun.” He sighed, “But. The idea is we leave the two of them alone and I text them both to just confess already, and then sleepover at my place! There’s only one issue-”

“They’re likely not going to have their phones on them?”

“That- or they won’t check them.” Blue sighed, “If all fails we can just set them up on a date.”

“Wil this even work?” Yes, PJ was happy that his Pops was getting someone, but he wasn’t sure it would even work out like they want. They could just be talking about each other because they care about each other or the _low-key_ _flirting_ could just be innocent compliments!

“Between me and Outer, who does he consider a brother and who does he not?” The swap skeleton smirked, knowing that was well evidence enough. They were all besties, but Only Blue was the brother to Error. Not him  _ and _ Outer. Just him. Even when Ink and he had been dating.

“Good point, I’ll go get an overnight bag, you go tell them. I’ll be down by the time you do.” Paper hurried as he got out of the marshmallow of a chair and went out of the room to go to his own, leaving Blue with the dirty work. Paper smiled evilly, a smile only a darkly genius child or teen could do.

Well, time to let Error know he’s stealing his kid for the night, and he’s leaving him alone with his probable crush.

Calmly, as if nothing happened, he walked out of the craft room of Error home and poked his head into the living room, the pair were too busy talking to notice him. He cleared his throat, nothing, a second time, the turned their heads.

“I’m stealing your kid, Error. You two have fun alone.” Blue explained as PJ appeared behind him, they left with a fist bump before Error could make in a word. However, they did hear the destroyer yelling at Blue to bring his kid back safe, healthy, and unharmed.

Error sighed as the click of the door closing signaled they had left. What they even mean by have fun alone? He could guess a few things, but he was positive they didn’t know. It’s not like it’d happen anyways.

Outer’s phone dinged, his was upstairs since he rarely used it aside from finding knitting patterns and the occasional call. His besties face was contorted in confusion, and he texted them back, another ding and the resident sans grew flustered and angry.

“What’s all that about?” He questioned, curious to why the apparent conversation his friend was having abruptly ended.

“Another friend teasing me about something dumb.” Error perked up hearing this and smiled.

“I’d always love some more ammunition you know.”

“Of course ya do, Star.” Outer grinned, but not the everyday one like almost all the sans’ had plastered on their face, this one was more genuine, and Error loved it.

“Sticking to that nickname still?”

“It suits you. You’re nice even when no one asks you too, and you care about everyone, even the people you hate. You shine bright because you’re the best! It’s a wonder why the multiverse ever hated you.” Outer laughed his carefree and happy attitude almost invections. Almost.

The Destroyer curled in on himself a bit and stayed quiet. It stayed that way for a bit until Outer realized there wasn’t any remark being shot back at him or laughter joining his. The glitches knees pulled up to his chest, his sock protected feet finding it’s spot on the couch.

“Error?”

“...You’re don’t mean it.” Was whispered out in reply, his legs pulled closer defensively, the thing the destroyer knew best.

He’s had to protect himself a lot if life, from verbal hate to physical, but mostly social. Outcasted and left to rot. Left alone. How does an apple stop rotting? How does a tree stop whithering? How does a living being stop the process of aging? They don’t. They protect themselves to live longer than they normally would.

An apple has its skin. A tree has its bark. Living beings fight their way through life. An apple has worms that go after it as well as flys and other bugs, the skin doesn’t work like it’s supposed to. A tree’s bark can be torn off and deteriorate, the thickness of the trunk can’t stop termites from eating away at it and people from cutting it down. A living beings defense doesn’t always work.

“I do, Error. I promise you I do.” Outer assured, the show still playing in front of them forgotten and focus turned to each other. The window to the AU was due to close any minute with how Error was acting anyways, he wouldn’t be able to keep it open much longer. He just couldn’t focus on that right now.

“NO YOU DON’T. I’m-” Error hiccuped out, “I’m ju-just a freak… That’s a-all I a-am. I ca-can’t do anyth-thing right. C-can’t do my j-job. C-can’t keep a-a relationsh-ship. C-can’t e-even keep m-my memor-ry for cr-crying out l-loud… I j-just s-screw u-up everyth-thing.” The destroyer sobbed as Outer moved to hug his crying bestie.

Error pulled his knees closer, burying his eyesockets in them, keeping all light out. He let Outer hug him and eventually pull him close the two of them admittedly cuddling together on the couch. Error forgot how much he missed having someone next to him. How much he missed a warm calm soul beating near his eardrum.

How much he missed being comforted. Correction. He enjoyed being comforted for once. Doing the comforting more so in his last relationship. It was nice to be on the other end, and be able to feel comfortable in letting everything out.

He couldn’t drop his problems on Ink. Ink already had so much on his plate. Ink already did so much for him. Ink did so much to keep him happy. He shouldn’t let small things get to him, it’d only hurt Ink. However, he forgot that even a large sum of small pebbles can make a mountain.

He pulled his now tired head off his knees and let his legs fall down, not stopping Outer from holding him close and in fact, turning to cuddle into and hug him. The destroyer let out a muffled I’m sorry, Outer stopped him and put a finger to his teeth.

“You can’t be sorry for venting. It’s okay.” Error almost burst into tears again, “You’re okay.” A single tear fell, and his eye lights looked like faded out stars, barely making the shape but somehow noticeable. “We’ll be okay. We’ll move past this.”

Outer, unsure of himself, moved forward and pressed a soft kiss the glitched forehead. Humming appraisals as they both fell asleep.

They were going to be a sight to behold when PJ would come back early the next morning.


End file.
